A Vampire's Hunt
by Black-Hearted-Kid
Summary: A young Assamite vampire ventures into Manchester to feed, Rated T to be safe.


**As Okay, I do not own World of darkness or the races etc, that have been created by White Wolf. I do however own Pálai Jyukai and Lestat Jyukai is used with permission from his owner who happens to be a good friend of mine.**

**A Vampire's Hunt**

Darkness…. That was all to be seen in the sky over Manchester, the howling wind raging the clouds to mask the moon and her pale glow from the eyes of those below. Moving to the top of a small building a figure stood, his cloak hood drawn up to cover his face while the wind whipped around him twirling his cloak into the air slightly. This man however was not what he appeared to be, his pale skin, blood red eyes and shoulder length black hair with the fringe flicking over his eye gave him the appearance of those that we call Goths.

But he is far different, he is what we mortals call a vampire, but to others of his kind he is a kindred of the Assamite line. His name you ask? He is known as Pálai Jyukai.

His crimson eyes scanning the bustling streets below,

"Hmph, mortals, look at them. All crowded like sheep waiting to be herded." He muttered darkly to himself, closing his eyes and laying his arms across his chest.

"You should hurry Pálai, before other kindred take the best ones." A voice whispered behind him.

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right but, why are you here Lestat?" He replied not looking over his shoulder,

"The same reason you are brother." Lestat replied with a chuckle.

"I thought you fed last night?" Muttered Pálai in a dark tone,

"No no, if you had listened I said I would of," he replied.

"Fine Lestat…. But do keep out of my way." Pálai replied with a chuckle.

"Cocky shit…" muttered Lestat darkly while jumping down into the alleyway.

_Hmm… Where to begin my search for someone to feed from. _Pálai thought silently to himself. reopening his eyes to stare at the street below.

_That club over there seems a good choice, h_e thought, leaping into the alleyway his brother had disappeared into.

"Better not attract attention to myself." He whispered drawing his hood over his face.

Pálai slowly stepped from the Alleyway into the crowd of kine, pushing through them to get to the club.

He slowly looked up as he reached the entrance to the building.

"Hmmm, lots of kine in here." He chuckled to himself, stepping into the club slowly. The bright neon lights and loud music seem to hit against him as he entered, as his eyes adjusted to the lights, he stood there a few seconds observing his surroundings, looking for his 'cats paw'.

_Hmmm the dance floor is a good place to begin my search,_ he thought with a malevolent smirk.

As Pálai moved onto the dance floor his eyes scanned over the mass of heads bobbing up and down as they danced. Pálai's eyes fixed on a girl of about 18 dancing provocatively to the beat. Her hair was black and fell in curls down her back. Her eyes glimmered strange in the neon lights; it was clear from where he stood her eyes were an icey blue. Her pale skin reflected the lights and almost turned white from contrast of the dark clothes she wore.

He lightly stepped towards the woman and copied her alluring dance, as she began to sway with him.

"Hey." He said to the woman,

"Hey" She spoke back in a soft but loud tone, Pálai could the smell of vodka hovering in her delicate breath.

Pálai gave a luring smile and slight wink at the woman, as she smiled back at him. _This should be easy,_ Pálai thought silently. _She is drunk after all,_ he thought with a smirk as he continued to dance to the pounding strong beat of the music with her.

_Thank god that vampires are so good at seducing, _Pálai thought.

"Its kinda warm in here, shall we get some fresh air?" Pálai asked, keeping that seductive tone to his voice. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Well, lets get going then." Pálai spoke with yet another wink as he took her hand and led her to the exit into a back alley.

"What do you have in mind?" The woman asked curiously,

"Something you will like." whispered Pálai seductively with a small wink. The woman giggled at his response as Pálai led her behind a dumpster.

"I think I will like this." She whispered to Pálai,

"But I'll like it more." He replied quietly, As he began to take her lips in a kiss.

The woman moaned into his mouth which urged Pálai to continue, he slowly moved his kiss down to her neck and kissed it lightly.

The woman giggled yet again as Pálai began kissing her neck once more, he slowly extended his fangs so as not to allow her to see them, as he sank them into the tender flesh of her neck. Her look soon changed to one of Pleasure as Pálai drew blood from the wound, drawing the crimson liquid into his mouth and swallowing it slowly.

She soon passed out while Pálai drained her blood flow until his cheeks turned slightly red. He slowly removed his fangs from her wound, licking it to seal it shut,

"Hope you enjoyed that dear." Pálai chuckled into the air. Suddenly he sensed another kindred behind him.

"Hmm, you really do have a way with women." the kindred spoke.

"Jealous Lestat?" He replied with a smirk.

"No not really, but we should be returning back to the Manor." Lestat said in a

Matter-Of-Fact tone.

"Agreed." Pálai replied, as the two drew their hoods over their faces and exited the alley……

**The End**

**Hope you like it, and please no flames its my first story ever.**

**PS: I know its a bit short**


End file.
